Earth 7: Part 6
by Nightwing Fan
Summary: 3 Days after the death of the new Justice League, Tim Drake dons the Batsuit and leads an assault on the "Sons of Death". But can his team beat the self-proclaimed dictators? Is the Justice League really dead?


Paste your document here...

**_PART 6: PAY BACK IS A JERK_**

"We claim this country in the name of Lex Luthor and Slade Wilson, known to most as Deathstroke," Superboy spoke, addressing the country in the Oval Office. "THIS IS THE REVOLUTION"!

Outside of the Whitehouse, Tim Drake, dressed as Batman, stood atop and singed building, planning his attack. Next to the bootleg Batman stood Wonder Girl, Skitter, Bunker, Solstice, and Kid-Flash, most of the members of his reformation of the Teen Titans.

"Where is the Justice League?" Bunker asked, nervous that the Teen Titans might have to fight the self-proclaimed dictators.

Tim answered simply, "Not here".

3 Day's before things went south, Tim donned the Batman costume and zoomed off to the new Titans Tower, where the group witnessed firsthand the destruction that the "Sons of Death" could demonstrate.

"We have to attack!" Wonder Girl ordered, her suit's armor at its maximum protection level.

"We can't go in there half-cocked," Tim explained. "Superboy beat us last time, remember? And now he has a friend who might have possibly killed the Justice League"!

"They can't be dead, can they?" Solstice asked as Wally walked over to comfort her.

"They can, Solstice. They probably didn't have a plan. But I _always_ have a plan," Tim assured.

"Well, well, look who it is," Superboy shouted as him and Scorpion teleported behind the group. "It's the Teen Tantrums"!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bunker shouted, forming a giant purple-brick fist and punched Superboy, who barely flinched. "How did that not hurt you"?

"My TKK has grown to the point where all mental-based attacks cannot harm me," Superboy spoke, firing his laser-vision at Bunker.

The young hero tried to stop the attack with several mental-bricks, but Superboy's heat vision passed right through the bricks and through Bunker's chest.

Bunker was dead.

Skitter clicked her mandibles and lunged towards Superboy, but Scorpion teleported in front of the young heroine and sliced her in half with his blades.

Skitter was dead.

Superboy walked over to Wonder Girl, who threw her energy lasso around Superboy and threw him off the building, pulling herself down too.

"No!" Tim yelled, grabbing an explosive batarang and throwing it at Scorpion who dodged it.

The ninja lunged forward as Kid-Flash zoomed into the villain like a comet, sending Scorpion flying off the roof. But the dictator simply teleported and landed back onto the roof as Wonder Girl crash landed next to Scorpion, her armor receding and her costume torn up.

"That is what happens when you step out of line!" Superboy yelled.

"STOP IT!" Solstice screamed, flying head on towards Superboy, who merely head-butted her and knocked her out.

Scorpion sliced off Kid-Flash's legs before Wally could respond, leaving everyone besides Tim either dead or incapacitated.

"Surrender, and your city will be sparred and your knowledge can be put to good use in the Revolution!" Scorpion ordered as Superboy forced Tim onto his knees.

Tim spit in Scorpions face. In response, Scorpion grabbed his sword and prepared to strike, but an explosive arrow hit Scorpion and sent him flying.

Superboy started to look around but he was hit in the face by a kryptonite Wing-Ding.

As Superboy fell, the Justice was teleported to the roof in blood-red energy.

"Payback is a jerk!" Hawk Girl and Green Arrow yelled in unison.

Tim got off his knees and grappled off the roof, not acknowledging his saviors.

Superboy flew back up into the roof, but Nightwing through several kryptonite-laced Wing-Dings into Superboy's arms, sending a shock of kryptonite energy through Superboy's body as Nightwing and Green Arrow grappled down into the street.

Scorpion then teleported to the roof as Raven grabbed Scorpion with her magic and threw him into the ground. As Scorpion got up, Hawk Girl knocked the villain off the roof as Static held Scorpion in mid-air, electrocuting the ninja at the same time.

Hawk Girl continued to whack Scorpion around as Static shocked him until Raven came from behind the ninja and shot him back onto the roof.

As Scorpion stood up once again, he asked, "I thought you all were DEAD"?

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Static mocked.

"I WILL BURN YOUR SOUL!" Scorpion yelled, attempting to attack, but realizing his powers were gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME"?

"Raven opened up your meta-genes so that my Nyth metal could nullify your powers. I could have done it myself, but since you are part magic, Raven had to help. Now its Static's turn," Hawk Girl explained as Static sent a massive volt of electricity into Scorpion, sending the ninja into cardiac arrest and putting the villain into a coma.

**MEANWHILE**

As Superboy stood, Green Arrow shot a projectile at Superboy's chest, sending kryptonite-laced fear-gas into Superboy's nervous-system.

As Superboy looked around, he saw his darkest fears take shape, weakening his mind as the kryptonite Wing-Dings weakened his body.

Raven teleported down to the street, preparing to hit Superboy who grabbed her and attempted to use his TKK on her, but it wouldn't work.

"Why can't I use any of my powers?" Superboy asked, trying to fly.

"The Wing-Dings weakened you enough so that the fear-gas could mess with your mind, where all your powers come from," Nightwing explained. "It's pretty simple".

Raven then reached into Superboy's mind and nullified all of the meta-humans powers.

"Nice job guys," Nightwing congratulated his team, glaring over to Tim, who stood on the roof across from the Justice League.

Nightwing flipped over the ledge and put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Tim yelled, pushing Dick away.

"What is your problem?" Dick asked, stepping in front of Tim.

"YOU GOT MY TEAM KILLED"!

"No I DIDN'T, TIM"!

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID JUSTICE LEAGUE DISAPPEARED! IF YOU DIDN'T JUST SHOW UP ALL THE SUDDEN, I COULD HAVE SAVED MY FRIENDS"!

"YOU AND YOUR TEAM SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE TO FIGHT! THEY BARELY HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE OR TRAINING! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOUR VERSION OF THE TEEN TITANS WERE NOT READY! BESIDES, THEY WERE NEVER YOUR FRIENDS"!

"YES THEY WERE! THEY WERE LIKE FAMILY TO ME! MORE THAN YOU, DAMIAN OR BARBARA EVER WERE"!

"YOU'RE INSENSITIVE! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE WEARING BRUCES SUIT"!

"I'M INSENSITIVE? AT LEAST STEPPED UP TO BE BATMAN! WHATS YOUR'RE EXCUXE"?

"I NEEDED TIME TO BE MYSELF! TO BE MYSELF BEFORE I CONDEMNED MYSELF TO BE AN IMAGE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Dick rebutted, starting to slow down. "You don't get _what _Batman is, Tim. You think it's a name, an identity that every Robin is destined to become. But you are wrong. He is a symbol. He is a legend. He is immortal. He is incorruptible. He is Batman. I am not him. When I die, he will live. Batman has no secret identity. He has no other. He is no one. He has only hosts-mere mortal men who don this suit, this symbol, to continue his crusade. He isn't a hero. He is a cure, a cure to the virus of the human condition. He is exactly like his enemies, and yet strikingly different. He is just as swift, strong, and smart as them, just as brutal, but in the other direction. He will never kill, and he will never die. He has no name. He is Batman. And we make our destinies, Tim. You are not ready to become a symbol, to take on his mantle".

You don't know what I am or WHAT I CAN DO!" Tim yelled back. "I _AM_ BATMAN"!

Tim pushed Nightwing on to the ground, grabbed his Bo-Staff and put it above Nightwing's head, threatening to crush Dick's skull.

"This isn't you Tim," Nightwing attempted to sway his successor.

"How do you know? Maybe this is just the _REAL ME_!" Tim proclaimed sadistically, laughing maniacally.

Raven lifted Tim with her magic and threw him against the air-conditioning unit on the roof and then into the bricks on the ground, rendering the crazed hero unconscious.

"Thanks, Raven," Nightwing acknowledged, standing up cautiously.

As Dick kneeled down over Tim, he examined a strikingly familiar smile upon the heroes face.

"Uh…guys," Static shouted. "Look up".

The rest of his team followed and gazed upon large purple, blue, green and orange storm clouds brewing above the city.

"What is that?" Green Arrow asked out loud.

Out of the storm clouds emerged a giant spaceship with a familiar upside down triangular pattern on the head of the vessel.

A giant hologram version of Brainiac appeared from a projector on the ship and spoke, "_Earthlings, I am the super-intelligent android known as Brainiac. I have come to conquer your planet in this time of sorrow and despair. Your greatest heroes have fallen. You cannot stop your inevitable destinies. Surrender now and many lives will be spared_".

Every citizen of D.C walked outside of their homes, apartments and jobs to watch the events unfolding.

"NEVER!" Green Arrow yelled as loud as possible.

"Then so be it," Brainiac acknowledged, sending a barrage of missiles at the building while simultaneously sending hordes of ships out of the hull of the vessel to conquer other countries and nations all over the world.

Brainiac's conquest had begun.


End file.
